There are many relatively small businesses that produce many types of business forms, such as monthly payment checks and corresponding vouchers, by laser printing and then stuff the form into a window envelope. It is desirable to be able to eliminate the window envelope using a self-mailer, however as a practical matter that may be difficult to do for many small business uses, since typical procedures (such as utilizing pressure cohesive such as in systems sold by Moore Business Forms, Inc. of Lake Forest, Ill. to effect pressure sealing) for producing laser mailer documents are relatively expensive and complex. In addition, in these small business applications, the user of the self mailers may have difficulty in forming the mailer properly. This is due to a number of folding or sealing instructions which may seem confusing to the user the first several times the user attempts to complete the mailer.
According to the present invention a simple intermediate for a mailer-type business form, and a mailer-type business form made from the intermediate, are provided which eliminate window envelopes, and allow small businesses to use essentially the same basic construction of their existing business forms, such as monthly payment checks, and allows them to be handled on a simplex laser printer (a duplex printer not necessary). These desirable results are obtained according to the present by forming at least about 50% of the form of label stock, die cutting removable portions out of the paper part of the label stock, and printing (e.g. reverse printing) address indicia on those portions of the release liner of the label stock underlying the removed portions. Other labels can also be die cut out of the label stock portion of the form. Thus when the intermediate is folded into the mailer-type business form address information is readily exposed. The invention is simple to construct, eliminates the need for any security printing even when the business forms are negotiable instruments such as checks, eliminates the need for window envelopes, and can be handled by the type of equipment normally found in small businesses, including simplex laser printers.
According to one aspect of the present invention an intermediate for a mailer-type business form is provided, comprising the following components: A substantially quadrate sheet of paper having first and second substantially parallel end edges, and third and fourth substantially parallel side edges, and first and second faces. A pressure sensitive adhesive covering an area of at least about 50% of said first face between said third and fourth edges, and from said second edge toward the first edges, in a substantially quadrate configuration. A release sheet having an inner face substantially covering the adhesive and having an outer face not engaging the adhesive. A first line of weakness substantially parallel to and adjacent, but spaced from, the second edge, and second and third lines of weakness substantially parallel to and adjacent, but spaced from, the third and fourth edges, respectively, to define tear-off edge portions in both the paper sheet and release sheet. And, a first removable portion of the paper sheet closer to the second edge than the first edge and substantially completely within the area of the paper sheet covered by the adhesive and release sheet.
The release sheet is preferably transparent or translucent, and the intermediate preferably further comprises first reverse address indicia on the release sheet outer face aligned with the first removable portion and visible because of the transparent or translucent nature of the release sheet. A second removable portion of the paper sheet and second reverse address indicia on the release sheet outer face aligned with the second removable portion may also be provided. For example the address indicia may be outgoing and return address indicia. The removable portions may be die cut from the paper sheet, and at least one label may also be die cut in the sheet of paper overlying the release sheet.
The intermediate also typically comprises first and second fold lines substantially parallel to the first and second edges and dividing the paper sheet into three substantially equal size panels. These become separate plies upon folding of the intermediate into mailer configuration. Under these circumstances the adhesive and release sheet typically cover about two-thirds of the paper sheet, substantially the entire area between the second edge and the first fold line. Die cut lines may also be formed in the release sheet between the ends substantially parallel to the first through third lines of weakness and the second through fourth edges, respectively, facilitating detachment of edge portions of the release sheet.
The invention also relates to a mailer-type business form comprising the following components: A substantially quadrate first ply substantially only of paper. A substantially quadrate second ply comprising a paper portion and a transparent or translucent release liner portion held together in face-to-face relationship by pressure sensitive adhesive; and edge portions of the adhesive uncovered by the release liner portion and holding the paper portion to the first ply at the edge portions. A first bare portion of the release sheet surrounded by the paper portion and adhesive of the second ply. And, first address indicia on the release sheet first bare portion [and visible because of the transparent or translucent nature of the release liner].
Typically the release liner portion has an inner face in face-to-face contact with the first ply, and the first address indicia is reverse indicia on the release liner inner face. A second bare portion of the release sheet may also be provided, and second address indicia reverse printed on the release liner inner face at the second bare portion. Edge portions of the third ply adhesive are uncovered by the release sheet, and hold the paper portion of the third ply to the first ply, the first ply sandwiched between the second and third plies. Lines of weakness are also typically formed in the first and second plies for detachment of edge portions of the plies from each other to allow opening of the mailer (such lines of weakness also provided in the third ply when a third ply is provided). At least one label is typically formed from the second ply and die cut in the paper portion of the first ply.
While the invention is particularly useful when the intermediate is an 8 1/2.times.11 inch sheet forming a three ply mailer, the techniques and features of the invention are equally applicable to two ply final business forms, four ply final business forms, or other multiple ply business forms.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective intermediate for a mailer-type business form and mailer produced from the form. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of invention and from the appended claims.